Risk
by RinMitch
Summary: A purely fanfiction story based off of the popular novels written by James Patterson


Chapter One: August 27th 2010

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" I shouted at younger 'sister.' So here we were, rolling on my mattress, wrestling each other. Let me just tell you, it wasn't a pretty sight. The little seven year old devil had decided to wake me up earlier than usual so I could pretty her up for school, but that bloody hell wasn't going to work for me. I was kicking, screaming, and shouting things that should probably not be written or put into a little kid's mind. According to my digital clock, it was six o'clock in the morning. This definitely wasn't going not work. Never. Nada. Ex on the nay.

For your information, I am not a morning person nor am I a breakfast person. But if _you_ were a mutant forced to go to school to try to be a normal kid and had never been to school before, I'm sure you wouldn't want to go either. So that's why at the moment, we were here.

That ruckus had caused so much noise, that the rest of our 'group' barged in the through the door. Not a knock, not a 'may I come in,' nothing. Warning: I was practically naked. The only thing that was covering me was sheets and undies. I guess this wasn't going to be such of a great day.

Blink…

Blink…

Blink…

Finally, Dawson and the four other bird kids turned around so they wouldn't face the embarrassing sight. I scrambled out of the bed and slipped on my bra, a shirt and some jeans. "Um.." My face was hot red and that was only because nearly everyone had just seen me naked. Correction: everyone _had_ seen me naked. Well, at least mostly naked. "You can turn back around," a voice that was barely even my own mumbled.

The kids all sighed and Dawson faced me, looking flustered. He always had that cute expression on his face when he had been thinking about something; he was the leader after all, so he sure did have to think a lot about things- even the tiniest details. "Guys," he said, "go get ready for school. You too, Elle." He took in a deep breath and gave me a deep gaze. I shivered, having the feeling he knew exactly what I was thinking and was looking into the deepest darkest pit of my soul. My eyes averted his and it took a minute or so for him to get out what he was finally going to say, "We need to talk."

Let me just tell you, when he says 'we need to talk,' my mind always begins to wander off into a daydream state and to everyone who looks at my face, they think I've gone completely nuts. I have the oddest grin on my face and I basically look like an idiot. Back to the present now.

The next thing I knew we were in the bathroom- alone. Apparently I had still been daydreaming while he dragged me out of my room, down the hall and into the bathroom. Well, that's peachy. My senses sure had been off the past few days, and now I was sure he was going to say something to me about it. "Renee, you've been a little off this week. What's up?"

Great. He talks to me like he's the counselor- this relationship was getting of to a most wonderful start. It was a nice thing I always hid my emotions and never told anyone what I was really feeling. I guess that's why everybody never really knew who I was. Dawson was even completely oblivious to my outside character. Inside, I was really screaming, _Pay more attention and maybe you'll notice what's going on! I'm not just some thing! I _am _a girl with feelings!_ But who was I to really say that? That would be completely out of character.

"I'm not feeling well," I lied, hoping he would buy it. It was technically true, from all this chaos of becoming a 'normal kid,' I was most certainly pissed and sick to my stomach. Of course, nobody could tell, because I never showed my emotions, and when I did, they were usually fake. Like that time he asked me if I cared what color shirt he got for me and I said I didn't. Damn, of course I care! He's so oblivious- even to the obvious. Just like that one kid with the red hair off of Harry Potter. Now what was his name again? Oh! That's right, Ron Weasley- I could've sworn, Dawson was Ron with another body and name.

"Well in that case, you should probably stay home. I'm most certain the flock doesn't want you getting sick all over again," he said with some sympathy showing in his eyes.

Ugghh.. Why did he have to give me that look? It was so.. Caring. Considering I had been living in a cage for the most part of my fourteen years of life, I hadn't really had some one care for me the way the Flock did. I had only come to know the sweet, oblivious Dawson two years ago. I was the newest member, and at times it stunk with all the inside jokes everyone had and how they knew a lot more than I did, but I was catching up.

And when he mentioned getting sick all over again, he literally meant it. Even though I'm some super mutant with special abilities and all that, I wasn't exactly the most productive. I have a tendency to get sick real easily from some disease that came from the side effects of my mutated body. None of the scientists at the labs knew what it was, but it always hit suddenly with few warnings before it came on. A month or two after they had rescued me, it blew hard and I had to be ridden to the awful bed of doom for nearly four weeks. Ever since then, I've been a lot weaker and more susceptible to any sickness that comes along my way.

My tiny body stiffened a little and a looked into his chocolate brown eyes. "I'm sure I'll be fine."

"No, your staying here today. Doctor's orders."

I gave my signature glare and he just simply grinned. "Doctor Dawson-Wanna-Be, you mean?"

"Don't push it," he said, squeezing my shoulder as he walked out of the bathroom to get ready for the thing I dreaded most- school. But hey, at least I got to 'skip' it today. Man would my classmates be disappointed that I didn't show up today on my first day there because I got 'sick.' Who cares?

I trudged back to my room, finding that Elle was gone already. Where did she go off to? But it made sense when I heard Vans's voice call out, "See you later, Ren!" They were all leaving- joy. I had the whole house to myself now as I heard the old beat up van drive off. What to do now?

I decided to work on my cooking skills, which if you didn't know, sucked badly. I was going to make Mac and Cheese. You would think that would just be a simple task, correct? Well for me, it was probably one of the hardest things I had ever done in my life. I have a hard time following orders- it just happens to be a habit of mine- so when I was making the delicious cheesy noodles I decided not to follow the instructions. Two words: big mistake.

Apparently, you don't pour a whole gallon of water into the pot and add two cups of milk and all of the cheese mix. It tasted horrible- so soupy- it was unbearable. I dumped everything into the trash can and got out another box of the 'Cheesy Noodles' as I liked to call them. I pulled another pot out of the cupboard and set it on the stove.

A few minutes later I had the instructions to the side and the noodles boiling. I grabbed a towel from off the counter and wiped my hands, throwing it to the side- or at least what I thought was the side. It landed on the pot instead. I figured from the instructions I had enough time to take a five-minute shower and since I hadn't taken once since yesterday I could take one now.

My relaxing didn't last long because sooner or later my fun had to end. My senses began tingling, telling me something was wrong. I quickly got out of the shower and dried myself off, slipping on the clothing I had put on earlier that day. I didn't want to waste a good pair of jeans and a t-shirt, okay? Is it so bad that I try to be conservative some times? I ran out into the kitchen only to see the towel I thought I had thrown to the side on fire, as well as the whole stove now. This was just fantastic. My day really couldn't get better, could it?

Water.. Water.. Water! I needed water! I grabbed a glass and filled it up with water from the sink, tossing the liquid onto the flames that were now trying to lick their way to me. Wow, that so just sounded weird right now. Anyways, I was panicking like crazy, and if anyone knew me, they knew that when I panic, nothing good happens, but this time I got lucky, and within a matter of minutes the fire was put out. Everything was okay for now, except for the kitchen. I was so dead for that one.

I wasn't just your average kid. I happened to be some kind of genetically altered kid with wings and heightened sense. The thing is, I was a lot more clumsy than most of the Flock. I tended to trip on thin air and ran into things because I wasn't paying attention. I guess you could say I was a natural blonde, but get this: I have jet black hair. Oh well, I guess my DNA was all freak-a-zoid or something.

I had eventually laid back on the couch and taken a nap after snacking on something else. Hey, I could eat as much as I want and I wouldn't get fat okay? We mutants need a lot of energy.

Time passes by quickly, apparently, because the next thing I knew, big pleading blue eyes were in my face. I jumped a little, but kept my face emotionless. "Season," I groaned a little, "get outta my face."

"But Ren-Ren, I want t-"

"No. I am _not _taking you to Hot Topic."

The last time that happened- Oh, you don't want to know. I'm pretty sure I was banned from every single store nation-wide, though. I could remember the scene quite clearly. It was a Tuesday morning- Stop! That just sounds like some cheesy flashback, but a stern voice had already interrupted my thoughts anyways.

"Renee, what happened to the kitchen?" The black haired boy's expression was hard, and I could tell he was angry with me. "And why does something always happen when we leave you home alone?"

As I explained, his expression softened, but he was still quite mad. He let out a heavy sigh and boy I knew he had just had the worst day ever. I nearly snickered at the thought of girl's hitting on him, but since I didn't show emotion, my face just remained straight. But that was true, why did something always happen when I was home alone?

The rest of the evening passed by uneventfully, except for one thing.. That's why I'm in my bed now, trying to go to sleep but under circumstances that I want to murder Elle right now, I couldn't.

I suppose you could say I was one messed up kid, or maybe just had a crazy and uncertain life.

* * *

><p>AN- Comments and reviews are appreciated! I would love to know your thoughts!


End file.
